


At the Age of

by commanderhedakru



Series: SuperReignCorp Adventures [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperReignCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderhedakru/pseuds/commanderhedakru
Summary: Kara’s pod arrived on Earth when she was only five, intellectually she was perhaps in her early teens when it came to knowledge but when it came to emotions she struggled with fitting in. Except one day a clumsy green eyed angel crash landed against her-- literally. To the rescue of a clumsy ball of energy and a child prodigy came their personal hero , the bravest of them all.OrSuperReignCorp falling in love through the years





	At the Age of

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working but eh, hope you guys enjoyed it ! request some on inbox and i'll give it a go!

Lena was seven when she met the loves of her live, yes, she said  _ loves _ as in more than one. 

 

Lena was seven when she met the loves of her, it was a quiet summer day in Midvale she was staying there in her family residence with her brother but they didn’t play as much anymore. 

 

She was out with her nanny taking a stroll through the town when they came to a park, Lena’s bright wide eyes stared at her nanny begging her to let her play at least for a couple minutes. Reluctantly, she agreed and so Lena found herself running and accidentally bumping into blonde curls. She immediately stood up and apologized as the mess of blonde curls scrammed to pick up her fallen glasses. 

 

“Well look at that everyone just doesn’t see you, that’s because they know you’re weird.” Lena looked up to follow the voice and was met with three girls that were no older than she was staring down at the blonde girl that looked like she was about to cry. 

 

“Hey ! why don’t you go be a meanie somewhere else .. meanies. “ the last word was spat out like venom from a girl on her side. She was taller but she was younger, Lena could tell because at her 7th birthday her brother had taught her ‘Jerk’ and ‘inhumane’ and she definitely knew those word beat ‘meanie’ any day, so she figure the girl was younger but she was definitely brave. The younger girl narrowed her eyes at the girls and they went away with a sassy eye roll. The same girl came to them and offered a soft smile. 

 

“Hi , I’m Sam.” she said shyly and Lena was , for a second, starstruck. Her eyes were a perfect mix of chocolate and green, the youngest Luthor smile shyly as the girl next to her stood up and dusted herself off. 

 

“I’m Kara..” she mumbled and for the first time Lena met the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and then her heart fluttered. They were so shy and so gentle, it was something new and so different from Sam’s that held a strong emotion. 

 

**Summer of 3rd Grade**

 

“Lee ! Look! “ Lena watched as Kara jumped twice before doing what they called an “air spin.” When she landed she crashed into Sam with glee , they had been practicing all afternoon. Lena preferred to stay away from the sun -- her mother said it was bad for her skin and well she was really into Great Expectations, she had borrowed it from her brothers library, her books seemed silly and if she was being frank -- for total babies. 

 

“Good job ! “ she cheered from under the shade. 

 

“Lee, come join us please put silly Mr. Pip down .” Lena looked up as Sam spoke to her and scoffed . 

 

“He is a very intriguing man and not at all foolish.” as Lena said that Alex was walking by drinking Sunny D, she stopped midway and gave them a look of horror. 

 

“What’s wrong with you three? I don’t think even  _ mom  _ knows what you just said.” she shook her head as she walked away, the girls giggled and reluctantly Lena joined them . It was harder for her to learn the same skill the girls had and she even realized that maybe heights weren’t for her. 

  
  


**Summer of 5th Grade**

 

Summers were the girls favorite time of the year, not because they didn’t have school but because it meant Lena came to visit them. This year a lot had happened, Kara had her first boyfriend and it was hers and Sam’s friend for school. Kara figured she would be his girlfriend since she did always give him her favorite pencil regardless if she was using it or not. Sam on the other had matured more, her mom wasn’t there so she had learned about fending for herself younger than any child should. She knew that Kara was thinking about the boyfriend thing wrong. Her mom always said how terrible her father was so she figured all boys were the same, regardless if they shared their sandwiches with you or not. 

 

When Lena found out about James she wasn’t very happy, she could describe him as incompetent and a lucky fool yet she still pretended to be happy for her friend, so after they broke up Lena and Sam were both there for Kara. They had stayed with Kara as she wrote in her diary how upset she was about James holding hands with someone else. 

 

At that age she didn’t understand what jealousy was, she came to discover that when she hit 10th grade , well technically it was 7th grade but she was already in 10th at that point. 

 

**7th Grade**

 

Lena came back from boarding school a lot wiser, in the midst of learning the laws of gas she was taught about Health and Human emotions. She learned that love was what she felt when she was Kara and Sam and that it was okay because some people liked their friends that were girls and that was okay. 

 

Nothing really changed much till her high school years or well the girls high school years and her college years. She had been accepted into MIT at the age of 14 while the girls had just barely started high school, this however meant that they would talk more over their new phones. During this time Kara had started dating this guy in her english class, his name was Mike. Sam said that he was okay, he could be a little lazy and selfish but that he liked Kara and Kara liked him. Lena could hear the disappointment in her voice and she felt as though she had lost two of the people she loved most. 

 

Kara seemed to pull away more and more with each passing month. The summer of freshman year Lena barely saw Kara, it was mostly Sam she hung out with and suddenly losing Kara didn’t hurt as much because she had her best friend Sam. 

 

“Truth or Dare , Luthor.” Lena scoffed from her side of the room as she put down her book. 

 

“I am not playing this childish game , Sammy. “ Sam smirked and walked infront of Lena and sat down. 

 

“Come on, indulge me. Truth or Dare?” Lena rolled her eyes at her friends antics. 

 

“Fine, i’ll bite. Truth.” Sam smirked at the answer. 

 

“Who do you like?” and suddenly Lena felt defensive. 

 

“W-What makes you think i l-like someone.”

 

“Well that was only a confirmation. You stuttered and you are the most composed person i know. Plus this whole summer you’ve been mopey. Is it some cute college guy?” Sam made a dance with her eyebrows and Lena almost puked at the implication. 

 

“Ew- Gross..” she sighed, she knew Sam would persist so she took in a deep breath. Sam would never judge her and even this seemed better than the truth. “You’re right, something has been nagging my brain-” she was interrupted. 

 

“You could just say something has been bothering you but continue.” Lena rolled her eyes. 

 

“Something has been  _ bothering me  _ , i- I dont think i like guys.” Sam looked at her as if she hadn’t just confessed to her the most important thing she had discovered about herself. 

 

“So? I don’t either, they are annoying, they are rude and they smelled  _ terrible,  _ why is that bothering you?” Lena wanted to laugh at the innocence the girl held.

 

“No , Sam, i mean … i am attracted to girls.” she took in a deep breath. “I’m .. gay..” she shut her eyes tight except she felt a soft kiss against her cheek. It was their thing, whenever Kara would fall or Lena would not end with a perfect A in one of her classes Sam would kiss her cheek .  She she cracked an eye open she found the same eyes that once helped her up staring at her adoringly. 

 

“Lee..” she took a pause. “It’s okay, i like girls too… actually i- i like you.” Lena felt like she could explode and truth was even if she did combust, it would be a nice life she had led. 

 

So that is how Sam and Lena started. 

 

When Kara found out she hadn’t take the news lightly, not because they were both girls -- her older sister had explained that it was okay for girls to like girls like they liked guys-- she was mad because she felt left out, like somehow they didn’t love her like the used to but Lena and Sam reassured her that they loved her regardless of her and Sam.

 

Kara broke up with Mike her Junior year after she realized a dark truth, she didn’t love him , she was in love with both of her best friends and she could never have either of them. Like many times before she wished she was back on Krypton. Everything would have been perfect if they were there, maybe then Kara would have a chance at happiness, true happiness. 

 

True to their word Sam and Lena never isolated Kara, every christmas all three of them exchanged gifts and if Lena ever managed to fly to Midvale on Valentines then she would take them both on a date. Eliza -- Kara’s mom -- called Lena and Sam her daughters in law because it was as if the three of them had their own little family. This brought Sam and Lena a sense of melancholy, Kara always dismissed the idea accusing her mother of being strange, they were only her best friends.

 

Sam and Lena dated through Lena’s college years and in a way Kara seemed to always be a part of their relationship and the three of them had fallen into a rhythm. Lena would spend Christmas with them and they would go for New Years to Lena’s family. They were never really there so the girls had all Luthor resources for their entertainment. 

 

Soon the girls entered college and Lena was interning in LuthorCorp. Lena had pushed Sam her last two years of high school to the max and had helped her get accepted into University of Metropolis, a very prestigious and private college with a full ride, Kara had also made it so their parents agreed that they could all move in with Lena into her new apartment. Sometimes they would have date nights fridays all three and sometimes Sam and Lena went on their own dates. Everything seemed perfect. Except it wasn’t, not for long. 

 

Suddenly all events unfolded at once, the news were everywhere. 

 

                     Billionaire CEO Lionel Luthor has passed away from a heart attack. 

  
  


It was hard, many nights they held a broken Lena but they made it through with only minimal scars to their bond. Many angry words that were regretted. 

 

Not a year after the News had another Luthor in their spotlight. 

 

Billionaire CEO Lex Luthor has attacked Superman. 

 

Lex Luthor from LuthorCorp has been arrested for attack that killed 10 civilians and injured 8 more. 

 

This was harder, this caused the rift that led to Kara moving out and switching to National City University, it was devastating and it only further ripped through the broken relationship of Lena and Sam. Yet they could make it without Kara, at the end of the day they aren’t actually dating her, they could do it. Sam could forgive Lena whispering Kara’s name as they made love, she was stressed from the pressure of running a company and losing her best friend. Lena could forgive Sam forgetting their anniversary for a party-- it was their friends Lucy after all, it was a mistake and she more than made up for it. Sam tried to forgive Lena for once again leaving her waiting at a restaurant because the company held her back, she was trying her hardest. Truth was, none of this stood a chance at breaking them up . 

 

Except they all led to Sam slamming the door a friday night as she made her way to a party that she had been invited to by Ryder, this guy in her business administration class. They all , in a way , led her to take a first gulp at the raw alcohol, they all led to the first kiss, they led to her meeting him in the second room at the end of the hall. They all led to her taking her anger out on him, in bed and both very naked. That’s what Sam said, that’s what she would always say, it was an accumulation of their many fights. 

 

Losing her father broke her, losing her brother was expected , losing Sam was wrecking. After Lena found out she shook her head. She felt betrayed and they broke up three days after it happened. Sam used her money to live on campus and Lena sooned moved, too many memories for a single apartment, yet she refused to sell it. 

 

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

 

Lena walked into her new office in National City, she had moved in not even a month ago and she had already been attacked twice, she had also met the City’s hero, Supergirl. Of course she had taken a liking to the hero, she reminded her of someone she once lost, her best friend Kara. There was a purity in them that reminded her of Kara, yet hers were much darker, much more conflicted. 

 

Two months in National City and she had yet to bump into Kara, not that the city was small nor did she explore but she figure the woman had left. Except she hadn’t. Except that she hadn’t and suddenly she was confronted with blonde curls again, and oh boy those bright blue eyes still have the same effect on her. It was almost as if the feelings she swore were gone had been dormant and they were resurfacing at a faster rate. 

 

It didn’t take her long for her to figure it out, she was a genius after all. 

 

**The Aftermath**

The aftermath brought a lot of sorrow and insecurities to the surface, suddenly she wondered if Kara thought she was like Lex, she wondered if Kara was scared of her. 

 

It was only after Kara flew through her balcony that she realized that kara not telling her weren’t matters of the mind , of trust, they were matters of the heart. 

 

“I have a door, a door you so many times have walked through. “

 

“Lena.. i’m sorry, please let me explain. It’s not what you think..” Lena scoffed as she nursed a glass of wine in her hand. 

 

“So you didn’t lie to me for what ? More than a decade ? You didn’t hide the fact that you were kryptonian ?” Kara open and closed her mouth as she let out a sigh, a dark chuckle left Lena’s lips. “I thought so..” 

 

“You’re right, i am … i am terrible but you have to know that i wanted to tell you but i -”

 

“ You what? “

 

“I was scared you would leave me, i was afraid you’d hate me .” Lena frowned as she heard that. “I couldn’t bear losing you.. God it was..”

 

“Not much harder than it was six years ago. “ Lena said biteraly , she stood up from the couch and looked at her. “You still left didn’t you, you left once you realized that i could be just like  _ him.”  _ Kara frowned . 

 

“What ? No! I mean yes but no. I was scared of what could happen if he found out about me but i never feared you, i didn’t leave because of him .” Lena shook her head. 

 

“You’re lying, so what , you’re saying it was something i did? Does the sense of indifference and prejudice come with the ‘S’ or is it just a gene that manifests itself after a certain age?” she took a stab, the alcohol was getting to her and the truth seemed to spill easier.  

 

“W-What? NO! It wasn’t that, it wasn’t because you were a Luthor it’s because I could  _ never  _ have  _ you.  _  I watched as you fell for Sam , i watched as she fell for you and i  _ wanted  _ that. I didn’t want that love ,i wanted to show you that i too loved you, that i too loved her but you  _ stupid  _  humans and i just. She was going to ask you to marry her !” The sentences seemed cut and the more Kara spoke the more she seemed to leave incomplete thoughts and suddenly she was no longer stuttering, she was hold a hand over her mouth as if to prevent words from spilling out once again. It was dead silent and suddenly a glass was shattered and Dark red covered the white tiles. 

 

She loved me, she loved the way i loved her, the way i loved Sam. Both equally and beyond this world. 

 

Sam was going to propose.

_ Sam didn’t propose.  _

For a second she thought about what she would do, she tried to objectively examine the situation and proceed accordingly, she proceeded to be a Luthor, to be calm, except before her mind could come up with a plan she was wrapped in blue and red and her lips were pressed against Kara’s. 

 

At the age of 7 she fell in love with messy blonde curls and soft brave smiles.

 

At the age of 12 she lost hope for loving them both.

 

At the age of 14 she kissed one of her bestfriends and it gave her the happiest years of her life only to lose them to a drunken night. 

 

At the age of 27 she met her messy blonde curls again and this time they were elegant and they were strong and fierce, and hope sparked in her heart once again .  

 

Loving Kara was different than loving Sam. While Sam had a fire that left love bites on the inside of her thighs, Kara’s gentleness left small kiss marks on the nape of her neck. While parties with Sam led to glorious nights in hotel rooms way past midnight, parties with Kara included a lot of monopoly and charades. Lena never compared the two, she knew in some way they were two polar opposites brought together by love itself. 

 

Kara and her weren’t anything like her and Sam, they didn’t beat around the bushes with their feelings, or well Lena did but Kara would have none of it. So they had once spoken about the love they had both felt for Sam and Kara explained that in Krypton there were many people that had more than one soulmate and that it was as normal as loving one person. In a way this gave Lena piece of mind because she did not have to deny that while her whole heart belonged to Kara, it also belonged to Sam. 

 

At the age of 22 she lost Sam. 

 

At the age of 28 she found Sam.

 

Yet it turns out that maybe she would have to make room for one more person because it seemed as though at the age of 21 Sam had a child and now at the age of 6 that child had recklessly bumped into a distracted Lena. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR GETTING THIS FAR, THIS MEANS YOU GOT THROUGH IT.THANK YOU TO ALL YOU WHO READ AND LEAVE KUDOS AND/OR COMMENTS, YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION. NOW I WOULD STOP TYPING IN CAPS BUT THE THING IS SO FAR FROM THE KEYBOARD ! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!


End file.
